


I'll Be Seein' You

by GrumpyQueer



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Jackson has some news to break to Reid. Tensions soar. Shit goes down. But all is not lost... ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is best read after 'The Needle in The Hay', and 'It's You', for context. 
> 
> No smut in this one. Just some light fluff, and a reasonable portion of angst. 
> 
> Many thanks.

Edmund skimmed the palm of his hand across the soft fabric beneath him, reaching out in hopes of feeling the hot, bare skin of his American, longing for their recent ritual of morning cuddles. Though, the spot where Jackson’s body often slumped in a snoring heap was, on this particular morning, absent, his faint indent remaining in the mattress, still emanating his warmth and heady, boozy scent.

Immediately rising from the squeaky bed and slipping on his loafers, Edmund wandered into the parlor in search of him, noticing the remaining plumes of tobacco smoke hanging thick and rich in the air. He stood, still heavy-eyed, in his dressing gown and looked curiously about the room, pondering, before turning to the kitchen to fix himself some tea and toast. As soon as he came through the dining room, however, he spotted a small, torn piece of paper upon the table, with terrible doctor’s handwriting scrawled across it. The ink was still wet.

_Got some business to see to. See you tonight._

_\- Jackson_

Edmund pursed his lips a little, sensing something was amiss. He eased the note back down onto the table, and headed into the kitchen to start up the stove, his eyes etched with increasing concern as he watched the water build into a tumultuous bubble and roll.  


*******  
  
  
‘Reid?’  
  
‘In here, Captain…’ Edmund called out from the sitting room. His voice was calm and sonorous.

Jackson appeared, pausing in the door frame. He took off his hat and neatened his greasy, slick hair through his combed fingers, smiling shyly across at the Inspector. ‘Sorry for the change of plans today Reid, I, uh… I had to take care of some business.’

Thumping his book shut, Edmund gazed up and over his tiny reading glasses. ‘You look exhausted, Captain.’ He squinted. ‘May I enquire if all is well?’

‘Ahh… yeah… yeah. _Shit_ , this is… this is difficult.’ 

‘What is? It’s not the narcotics again, is it?’ 

He scrunched up his face a little, a snarl on his lip, perturbed at the Inspector’s lack of faith in him. ‘ _No_ , Reid. I’m clean, for Christ’s sake. You know that.’

‘Then… what?’

‘Well, it’s…’ Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, averting his eyes. ‘It’s Conor and I… I’m taking him back to America.’

‘Ahh…’ The pain flashed across Edmund’s face. He tried to smile sympathetically, but could not muster it. ‘When? If I may so ask… ’

‘In three days. I can’t keep him here anymore, Reid. I can’t keep myself here anymore, in these damn streets. This whole damn country. We gotta get far away from this wretched hell hole for a while. Let all this heal.’

Edmund nodded, his mouth slightly agape as if about to speak, his icy blue eyes beginning to glaze. Arching down from his lounge chair, he reached for a bottle of whiskey kept beside, unscrewing the lid and tossing it over his shoulder.

‘Reid… _listen_ … ’ Jackson began, shifting in his stance. Though Edmund ignored the Captain’s call and took a succession of long, harsh gulps.

‘C’mon! Don’t do this.’

Even as the booze made his empty stomach wince, he just stared down vacantly, thinking of what to say… of how to best sting back.

‘So… that’s it, is it, Captain?’ He looked up and asked coldly. ‘You are now rid of your addiction and can be rid of me, also?’ 

But Jackson was having none of it. He threw down his hat and marched over to snatch the whisky from Edmund’s hand. ‘Goddammit, Reid! I _knew_ you would do this, but this ain’t about you and me. This is about what’s best for the boy, and I sure as shit don’t want Connor growing up barely a stone’s throw from where his mother was hanged, d’ya understand me? There’s better opportunities for Connor back home… a new beginning.’

‘Yes… but…’

‘But _WHAT_!?’ Jackson yelled, causing Edmund to flinch in his seat. The photo frames and fine china upon the mantelpiece shook as his anger echoed out.

‘Forgive me, Captain. I am being selfish, I know. But… I will miss you, is all. I will miss you and Connor dearly.’

The vexed, crinkled expression on Jackson’s face immediately softened. He tilted his head and looked down into Edmund’s somber eyes, a weak, lopsided smile rising in the corner of his lips.

‘You don’t think I ain’t gonna miss you, too? This is just as hard for me, but I have to do this for the boy, and so I don’t pick up that damn needle again. It’s just too raw here.’

Noticing Edmund’s sudden rush of tears, Jackson slowly bent down and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead, running his finger across his stubbly jaw in an attempt to turn his gaze to meet his, for their lips to meet. 'Hey, Reid... listen', he whispered sweetly. 'I have an idea for us if you'll just let me-'. But Reid simply pushed Jackson’s hand away, cutting him off and recoiling at his touch, refusing to look him in the eye. ‘Please just… gather your things and leave me in peace, Captain.’

‘ _Fine, you stubborn son-of-a-bitch!_ ’ Jackson hissed, the anger scorching itself back onto his face. ‘I was hoping we could talk this through and figure sumthin’ out, but if you want to be a big ole’ sook, go ahead, Reid. I’m gettin’ the hell outta here.’  
  
He then turned and proceeded to stomp down the hall, rushing into the master bedroom which they had been sharing these past weeks, every other night having Connor under their care. Scanning across the dark, shadowy room, he unwillingly reminisced on the nights where he had held both Connor, and Edmund, in his arms as they slept soundly, thinking on the peace that had brought him, the sense of completion and unconditional love. Still facing that feeling, he crouched down to gather his clothes from the floor, stuffing them with vehemence into his rucksack. But, despite hearing himself grunt and curse under his breath as he tightened the closure on his bag, he felt the sadness regurgitate up from his stomach and burn in his throat.

Attempting to swallow that grief, and failing, he walked around to the other side of the bed to trace his hand across Edmund’s pillowcase, bending down and taking in the faint, residual scent of his woody aftershave, just in case it was the last time he’d have the chance. After another deep breath, he stood and puffed himself back up, swaggering past the sitting room on his way to the front door, hesitating in the stale silence.

‘Connor and I sail at 10am on Thursday, Reid. St Katharine’s… _in case you wanted to know._ ’

Though, Edmund did not respond; he simply stared into the near empty whiskey bottle clasped his hand. And once the sound of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the lonely house, Reid let himself sob.

 

*******

 

Jackson was finishing his farewells to the dear Miss Morton, when he spotted the tall, sullen figure striding towards The New Alexandria Theatre. He turned and gave Mimi one last wave and grin, before hesitating to look up in Edmund’s direction.

'Walk with you?' Edmund asked as he approached, peering out from under his bowler with apologetic eyes.

Jackson smiled back meekly, shrugging his shoulders. 'Is there a law that says you can't? Well then…’ 

In a heavy, painful silence, they walked to St. Katherine’s, barely lifting their heads until reaching near the end of wharf, where they both stalled and looked about nervously, off into the sooty horizon of Whitechapel - and all their memories shared - behind them. But inevitably, they caught each other’s glistened gaze soon enough, and once the cheeky, forgiving glint in Jackson’s eyes returned, Edmund's tears began to overflow.  
  
'Aw, heck, Reid… _come here!_ ’ He pulled Edmund in towards him by the lapels, and nestled his head up on his big chest, relaxing into the embrace.

‘I’ll always love you’, Jackson whispered up to him, kissing his scruffy neck and taking his hand. ‘Don’t you go forgetting that, ya hear me?’

Reid chuckled in his snuffly state, nodding when Jackson lifted his hand and tenderly wiped away the tears on his cheek, smiling that big goofy grin - the one that the Inspector had fallen so madly in love with, in the very first place.

‘And I, you, Captain. That won’t ever change.’ 

Without care or thought, Jackson answered by leaning up and in to give him a slow, sensual kiss on the lips, holding the nape of his neck with one hand and caressing his cheek with the other. Their affection gained the attention of a few passing dockers, but they paid no heed.

‘Write to me?’ Edmund asked with hope.

 _‘Of course_ , Reid. And this ain’t goodbye. It ain’t. I’m gonna get your ass outta here one day, once and for all.’ Their lips hovered close, the love in their eyes further illuminated by fresh tears.

‘Check your pocket.’ Jackson then whispered as he eased back, a cheeky smile upon his face. ‘Little keepsake, until we meet again.’ 

Edmund looked quizzical, but nodded dutifully. He squeezed Jackson’s hand before letting go so he could turn and say his farewell to Connor, bending down and giving the little man a hug and handshake.

‘Take care of yourself, Master Judge.’ He smiled warmly. ‘I shall see you soon.’ The little blonde boy gave a grin just like his father, showing off his baby teeth. ‘And _you_ ’, Edmund stood back up, looking Jackson intently in the eye. ‘You take care of yourself, too... My American.’

Blushing, Jackson cocked his hat and gave a sly wink, sneaking a quick last kiss.

‘I’ll be seein’ you, Reid...’

 

 *******  
  
  
He needed some privacy, away from the rambunctious surroundings of the docks. Still weeping, he closed his office door behind him, and slid his hand into his jacket pocket, his fingers clawing about and pulling out the thick, golden ring bejeweled with three, red, somewhat dulled gems. Of course, engraved on the underside, was the name ‘Matthew Judge’. Smiling softly, Reid removed the rolled up note held within the ring, flicking out his reading glasses from his other pocket, and easing them down onto his nose.

‘ _When you’re ready to leave this place behind, just send word. We’ll be waiting._ ’

Beneath, was an address for correspondence. Edmund beamed, many a tear still clinging to his cheek. He eased the ring onto his little finger, then got about his work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would have loved to edit this a bit more, but have been engulfed in uni work [excuses, excuses! I know!]
> 
> Thanks so much for stopping by. And feedback is always welcome!


End file.
